


Walking in Space

by turntechCatnip



Series: mindkiller [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A Soupçon of Alien Biology, Blindness, Blood, Brain Modification, Cum Swallowing, Dick Size Negging, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foot licking, Hallucinogens, Jade's Knot, Karkat Likes to Watch, Loss of Mobility, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Meld, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, One (1) Very Brief Instance of Eyeball Puncturing in a Dream, Orgasm Denial, Synesthesia, Trans Character, ear licking, pain play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechCatnip/pseuds/turntechCatnip
Summary: in this dive we rediscover sensation





	1. Walking in Space

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_--KOb8hw-E

It started with you asking her to help you fall asleep. You had a hard time adjusting to normal life after 3 years plowing through dream bubbles on a meteor with no concrete sense of night and day; seems like your natural sleep schedule drifted a little closer to 10 hours asleep, 18 hours awake. That's not so bad, but it doesn't line up with Earth C's day/night cycle. So...you asked the one person you knew with a surefire way to get to sleep instantly to lend you a hand.

 

She was about as Vriska as she possibly could've been about it. Made a whole fuss about how lucky you were to have her around, and how generous she was to take time out of her busy schedule to lend you a hand. You hadn't seen her do anything productive since you all got back from fighting Lord English, but you didn't snark too hard about it. Obviously you DID snark, but you let it drop before she decides not to help you.

 

The fact that it felt so good was something you weren't ready for. You were expecting it to feel weird, maybe uncomfortable, but instead it was like...getting a full-body massage, but over the course of about five seconds, and then you were out. You still felt a little of her psychic grip in your head as you fell asleep, the invisible web of her mind slowly detaching from yours as she left you alone to dream.

 

You wish you could say you held out longer before asking her to do more to you but it'd only been 3 nights of her putting you to sleep before you awkwardly started stumbling around what you wanted to say. You meandered around the subject at hand, filibustering with irrelevant metaphors trying to suppress how nervous you were, and she watched you tripping over your words in amusement. God, you hate how smug she looks when she watches you ramble.

 

So you eventually just blurted it out all at once--how good it felt and how weird it was that you could still feel her in your head when you were falling asleep and hey how long could she stay in your head and what other kind of stuff could she do and and and you stopped talking, because she was in your head. This was, in retrospect, the point where you had to admit to yourself that you were WAY into this shit.

 

She didn't do anything crazy, though. She just walked you to the bed, had you carefully climb under the covers, and put you out. But you could tell she was lingering in your head just a little longer this time, and it felt warmer and softer drifting off than the last few days. It was like letting go of yourself just a little, passing through a brief state of calm you never felt while you were awake.

 

So you got to doing it every night, and each time she pushed you a little more. Started talking in your head, making you do silly stuff before knocking you out...she started calling you _coolkid_. Just in your head, not around anyone else, and if your feelings were confusing before you really couldn't describe the mess of conflicting emotions it made you feel to have her use Terezi's old nickname for you.

 

Two weeks in, she got in bed with you. You didn't really realize what was happening, as she made you hold up the covers for her to climb in next to you. That was the first time you tried to push against her control, to kick her out of bed because this was going pretty fast and you weren't sure if you were ready to deal with a tall-ass alien babe getting pressed up against you, and when you were totally unable to do anything to stop her you realized just how deep her claws were sunk in you. _Sweet dreams, coolkid,_ she whispered in your mind as she put you out.

 

You dreamed together, and she was more talkative with you that one night than she'd been in all the weeks of messing with your head in the waking world. She explained how in your waking mind, the most she could really do was work you like a puppet and talk in your head. Like taking the controller away from you. But in here, in your own private two-person dream bubble, she could do a lot more. Less like taking control, more like...messing with your software. But _only_ if you let her.

 

She looked real serious when she said that last part. You weren't even thinking when you blurted out that you trusted her, even though you weren't sure you really meant it. The sickly happy, hungry look in her eyes when you said that had you scared shitless and disturbingly excited. This girl wanted to fuck you up and you were pretty sure you were going to let her.

 

But nothing happened that night. You just hung out a bit in the memory of your old apartment. Played her a few of your old beats, got embarrassed at how basic your early work was. It was like the conversation from the start of the night had never happened. She made fun of your collection of old dead stuff, like you couldn't tell that she really thought it was cool as hell. What a nerd.

 

The next night she took it a step further. She had you strip down to your boxers, and got her own pants off before settling in next to you in bed, and you flushed red like a goddamn beet. _Getting excited? Jeeeeeeeez coolkid, keep it in your pants! :::;)_ You hated how much you liked that.

 

Your dream that night was a mashup of your apartment and her hive, mixed together so much neither of you were really confident navigating. You wandered for a while, marveling at just how much of a nerdy disaster her hive was. Piles of broken shit, walls plastered in troll DnD character sheets, a drawing of herself dressed like a pirate...she would rush you through to one of your parts of the dream whenever you started commenting on how dorky her shit was. And then you arrived at your bed.

 

You weren't ready for her to take control there, making you lay down flat on the bed, and suddenly both of you were (un)dressed like you were before falling asleep, the dream adjusting to your mental states. Whatever the equivalent of your heart beating faster is in dreamworld, that's what happened when she got on top of you, straddling your waist and leaning close to rest her forehead against yours. You got hard almost instantly and once she felt that heat pressing against her she pulled her head back to look you in the eyes, that same terrifying, gleeful, _hungry_ expression from the night before plastered across her face.

 

 _Do you want me to hurt you?_ Her voice echoed in your mind clearer than it ever had before, and you felt her web pulling away from your body, giving you control back. _8ecause I want to hurt you. I'm gonna mess you up. If you don't want that, you have to stop me._ Her hands were in your hair and she was kissing you deep. _8ut you aren't gonna do that, are you?_ She was right. You had no plans of stopping her, you really wanted this girl to do some damage to you.

 

Her tongue in your mouth was doing things to your head, making your brain feel mushy and soft. Before you could appreciate how awesomely weird that was, her claws sunk in, straight through your skull and into your brain. You would've screamed if you could've. The pain was incredible, overwhelming, and you blacked out. Meaning, you woke up.

 

* * *

 

That brings you to now. You're laying in complete darkness, confused as shit. You can feel the warmth of Vriska's unconscious body pressed against you and oh lord this situation is pretty intimate huh? But you can't see her, or anything around her. You reach out with your arms, start feeling around. Sheets, check. Wall, check. Everything still seems to be in its place. You're still in your room, but it's way darker than it should be.

 

You let her take your sight. The moment you realize, you're terrified. You push her off and try to climb out of your bed, but as soon as you try to stand up your body goes completely limp, crashing face-first to the floor. Oh, this is scary. You have no idea what's happening and you think you've made an awful mistake.

 

You're down for about half a minute before you hear her stirring in the bed. You feel her hand brush against yours and it's like electricity shooting through your body. You can move again. You start to get up, about to ask her what exactly she _did_ to you, but as you open your mouth to talk your hand breaks contact and you're back to being limp, hitting the floor again.

 

 _8etter 8e careful, coolkid. Take it slow, or you're gonna hurt yourself._ This time she grabs your hand tight, sending those sparks deep into you, and helps you to your feet, then back to the bed. _You're mine now. You 8elong to me, got it?_ She lets go of your hand, and you're a vegetable again. Oh fuck.

 

You hear rustling next to the bed, then a weight on your crotch. She's back to straddling you and you can move again and you spit out, what did she DO to you? But you suddenly care a lot less about hearing the answer when she leans down, pressing her chest against yours, and you can very clearly feel just how completely naked she is.

 

 _Isn't it o8vious? I put a leash on you._ She's idly tracing her claws across your neck, and you're reminded of just how deadly she can be, if she wants to. _If you want to be a8le to move your 8ody, you'll have to 8e touching me._ You'd pretty much figured it out, but hearing from her just how thoroughly fucked you are is some relief. Or, the opposite of that.

 

 _8efore you ask, it's permanent, unless I_ oh shit oh shit oh SHIT this is the worst mistake you have ever _UNLESS I UNDO IT IN YOUR DREAM!!!!!!!! Jeez, calm down!_ You're trying to, but the fact that she's rubbing against you and licking your neck and clawing up your chest has got your whole emotional state all tangled up. She feels your panicked heartbeat and sits up, taking your hand uncharacteristically gently and holding it in hers. _I thought you trusted me, Dave. ::::(_

 

You ask her to just give you a minute. You take some deep breaths and squeeze her hand tight. You get yourself centered and just...try to think about it rationally. You have known Vriska Serket to be dangerous, unstable, manipulative, and rash. But she's not hurting you _right now_. She's told you she can fix this. Okay. You're cool, or at least close enough to it that you can go back to thinking about the wet heat pressed against your boxers oh my GOD you are painfully turned on.

 

 _I would appreci8 you letting go of my hand, Dave. That kinda hurts. ::::/_ So you do, and instead bring your hands up to her face. Maybe being blind is kind of neat. You're touching all over and noticing things you hadn't about her before. Her skin's not really as soft as a human girl's would be. You press your thumb to her lips and her tongue comes out to lick it and wow, you'd never realized before just how _long_ troll tongues are.

 

It's around when you're stroking her coarse, wild hair and have two fingers exploring her mouth that you feel a stirring at your crotch. Not from inside your boxers, but outside, as you feel a heavy, damp heat pressing against you. You're rapidly making new discoveries about troll anatomy as you feel some kind of appendage extending from her crotch, and ohhhh lord that is big. You figure your dick is about average for a human but the thing uncoiling from inside her feels monstrous. It's _wet_ , covered in some slick substance that's soaking your boxers and rapidly making a mess of your sheets, and it's _moving_ , exploring like it has a mind of its own, peeking over the edge of your boxers and slipping inside.

 

The whole sensory experience you're going through is kind of awesome. Her mouth is so warm as she licks and sucks on your fingers and that big-ass tentacle getting acquainted with your junk is so weird and cool, and your fears and regrets are melting away because this is fucking great. And then you feel her web wrapping you up again, as she makes you pull your hand out from her mouth and reach further down, into your boxers, introducing a new friend to her scarily big tentacle dick.

 

So now you're petting her hair while she uses your other hand to get herself off. You don't even really mind that your own dick is being neglected because this is such a wild experience. The way she's using your hand is stuff you never would have known to do, roughly running your fingers up the underside of it and gripping the base firmly as the length of it thrashes and coils around your wrist. She's making this guttural animal noise, some mix of a growl and a purr and some other indescribable alien vocalization and you briefly, alarmingly, wish she would just go for the kill, lean in and take a bite out of your neck or something. You are transfixed by her, Vriska Serket, a girl you had never liked all that much before, who you allowed to play with your brain and who is now using your body to jerk off. _God_ , life is awesome.

 

 _Dave,_ her voice in your mind sounds shaky and needy and hungry, hungry like she was when she melted your brain in the dream. _I want to put it in you._ Yeah, you're totally going to fit something the size of your forearm in your virgin ass. Good joke! She looks disappointed when you say as much, and you almost feel disappointed when she doesn't just take control to make you do it anyway, because the idea of that wild, thrashing _thing_ going nuts inside you is basically the hottest thing you've ever imagined. But instead she lays against you, pressing her chest against yours and kissing you ravenously, her fangs cutting your lips and her tongue completely filling your mouth, wrestling with your own. She's grinding against your hand, shifting her hips to rub herself against it as it acts without your command to stimulate her. Her breath is coming fast and you are absolutely entranced by the auditory spectacle of Vriska Serket coming apart at the seams, letting out an unexpected, bizarre, _alien_ whining yowl as an unreal amount of thick slime pours out of the base of her bulge, coating your hand.

 

She rolls off you, panting, and as she breaks contact you're paralyzed again. The two of you lay there for minutes, as she collects herself and you just sorta soak in the puddle of all her fluids that she dumped on you. It would be gross if that wasn't the coolest, hottest thing you've ever experienced. You want to lick her goo up, or kiss her, or just jack off, do _anything_ , but instead you're stuck waiting for her to compose herself.

 

When she comes back around, she cuddles up to you, and it's that electric shock of sensation again as you regain your mobility. You're in the middle of thinking of all the things you want to do or say when you find yourself drifting to sleep, the familiar feeling of her psychic webbing coming to rest gently in your mind.

 

* * *

 

The dream is total blackness too. You're not sure why, but you expected you'd be able to see again in the dream bubble. You can move, though. The two of you are laying in a grassy field somewhere, and she's holding your hand.

 

 _So do you want me to fix you?_ You don't answer right away. You're thinking about it, but you're also thinking about how amazingly weird that whole experience was. You want more of that. _8eing 8lind isn't so 8ad. I could just leave you like that. ::::) Or........_ Or?

 

 _I could make you see like SHE does._ Oh, fuck. The moment she says it you've already made up your mind. You've always been so curious about Terezi's "sight," you are extremely down for this.

 

You decide to skip the inevitable rambling that skirts around the point of how badly you want that, and just lean over to kiss her. She's on top of you again, making your brain all soupy with her mind-melting lips. _I'm not gonna leave you paralyzed again, though. I don't need you on a leash for you to know you're mine. :::;)_ This time her hands are on your face instead of in your hair, and she breaks away from the kiss. _Deep 8reath, coolkid. This is gonna hurt._ You're halfway through your deep breath when she jams her thumbs in your eyes, her claws piercing straight to your brain. This time you _do_ scream, gripping her wrists as her thumbs stir up the mush in your head. The pain is unbearable and you last about ten seconds before blacking out again.

 

When you come to, the most vivid thing you "see" is the mess she left on you. The slime is bright cerulean, the sticky sweet of artificial blueberry candy. The smell is so strong, it's almost glowing, a radioactive blue sludge soaking into your sheets.

 

This is way, way too awesome. You can smell Vriska too, and you immediately understand why Terezi always wanted to lick people. The salty smell of her sweat-soaked hair is far too enticing, and you just go for it, putting it in your mouth and rolling it around your tongue. That deep black tastes like nori, and you go to lick the peach-flesh-colored tips of her horns and their orangey-yellow is so, so sweet.

 

 _Having fun? :::;)_ You're definitely too busy sucking on her horn to answer. _I did make one little extra adjustment. Something special for when we're together~_ You sorta messily mumble out, "Huh?" as she scoops up some of that glowing candy blue mess. She pulls her horn away, moving to be face to face with you, and your mouth opens by her command. You're trembling now, as her fingers dip under your tongue and rub the stuff around your mouth, and cobalt lightning strikes your brain.

 

You are definitely no longer seeing what Terezi sees. This is something else entirely, as your vision and smell seem to expand in scope. Everything around you is swimming, and you watch the aroma trail she leaves behind as she leans over to smear her fingers with more slime. You willingly suck on them this time, savoring the intense sweetness as you feel more of its effect on you, the world around you twisting and melting.

 

So she made your brain think her troll cum was a hallucinogen. Rad. She's taking the trek a few hundred yards down the bed to the slime lake for a third dose when you start licking your hand clean. _Whoa, you should pro8a8ly pace yourself? I dunno exactly how strong that stuff is gonna 8e._ You pause, feeling weird and dizzy, and collapse back onto the pillows, sinking deep into them, a few miles or so. Once again she's on top of you--this is really starting to become a pattern--and you smell an inky black rain of her hair pouring down around you, soaking everything and stretching on for miles.

 

 _You're drooling. Stay focused._ You tell her she smells good, and she rolls her eyes, the motion of which makes you dizzy. She leans in for another deep kiss and while the flavor isn't anything spectacular, the picture your tongue is painting is amazing. You can see inside her mouth, a close visual inspection of her tongue and teeth and everything else. You're in a cave battling a giant serpent, and it keeps threatening to overwhelm you, but you're holding your own.

 

When you finally break the kiss, you think that's the end of fighting snakes, til you see a new monster rearing its head. A familiar foe, huge and twisting and glowing blue, and she's bringing it to your face. You're considering a plan of attack when it finds your cheek, squirming its way up to your ear. You really would rather not get earfucked while tripping today so you distract it with a direct assault, licking the underside of it.

 

More blue sparks flood your head, though not as strong as the stuff before. Whatever the fluid her bulge's coated in is, it doesn't have the same potency as the thick stuff that came out with her orgasm. This is a good thing, because your licking and sucking is getting a LOT of it in your mouth. She's working her fingers through your hair as you kiss the base of it and the shaft squirms and slaps against your face, and you're reminded of her claws in your hair just before she shoved them into your skull, which is really hotter than it should be.

 

She's basically sitting on your face now, as you lick at the opening at the base of her bulge her goo came out of, your nose completely full of her sweet, fluorescent blue. Your head being gripped by her legs is almost painful, but it's helping you stay grounded and focused and you're kind of afraid of her letting go. It's a shame she's covering your ears though, between that and the array of aromas and flavors assaulting your other senses you can hardly hear those amazing noises she makes when she's really feeling it. You can tell your licking and kissing at the base is good at least, from the way that tentacle is jerking and twisting around against your face. The heat from it pressing against your nose and cheeks and eyelids is strange, but definitely not unpleasant.

 

She's starting to scratch at your scalp, and you answer back, dragging your fingernails down her back; they may not be as sharp as her claws, but they're plenty sharp enough to get a reaction from her, as her thighs tighten around your head and she bucks her bulge hard against your face. You can feel her doubling over, her grip so tight you're almost worried she's gonna pop your head like a watermelon. She's saying _something_ in your head but you're a little too focused and tripped out to really interpret that psychic noise as anything coherent.

 

You hear it loud and clear when she goes over the edge though. That familiar screech signaling her orgasm is ringing painfully loud in your mind, and you grip her hips tight as she leaks out another load of troll cum. You've got a split second to make a decision and you choose the absolute worst, stupidest option, pressing your lips tight against her bulge, letting every drop of her cum flood your mouth. There's a lightning storm in your brain, that hallucinogenic ooze taking you for a ride as you swallow it all, practically sucking it out of her. All the while she's crying out in your head, and you feel very satisfied with your performance.

 

The instant she relaxes her legs and leans away from your head though, you're confused and terrified. Everything around you is a shifting mass of color and aroma and taste and sound stretching on into infinity and you just can't parse any of it. You feel like you're going to fall, plummet through your sheets into the endless abyss surrounding you, and you start to panic. You can feel cold sweat dripping from you and you curl yourself up tight, just trying to make some shelter out of your own body to protect yourself from the overwhelming swirl of sensation you're lost in.

 

But you're not lost. You have a navigator. Familiar fingers thread into yours, and she pulls you up to her chest, holding you close against her, and everything else might be a nightmare of overstimulation but she, holding you in her arms, is solid. She's your port in the howling storm of sensory noise swirling around you. You're in no state to understand language of any kind, but her voice in your head is soothing nonetheless. She slowly lowers you down and you're praying she's just going to put you out, send you to dreamland where hopefully you'll have your shit together.

 

She doesn't. Instead, her hands are in your hair again, claws digging firmly into the skin of your scalp, and the pain is exquisite. With each line she gouges into your head, you feel just a little more focused, a little closer to reality. When she bites your neck you make a squeaking noise you weren't aware could come out of your throat, and when her fangs come to slice up your lips some more her voice is starting to sound like words again, as you hear her tell you that _You're an a8solute moron, and you 8etter 8e gr8ful I'm helping you through this trip!!!!!!!!_ Each little bit of pain she's giving you is bringing you out of it, back to your bed, back to yourself.

 

You _are_ grateful, and you reach out to pull her body tight against yours. You can feel the heat from her cheeks, flushing against yours, and you marvel at the sights and smells around you. No longer lost in a chaotic storm, the two of you are drifting serenely through the stars, a landscape of soft lights and nostalgic scents that have you feeling unexpectedly calm. Probably because you've woken up and tired yourself out so much tonight, you feel yourself getting sleepy naturally for the first time in a long time. But you don't want to fall asleep alone, and you rest your forehead against hers, doing your best to get the words out asking her to put you to sleep. You're not _entirely_ sure the sounds that come out of your mouth are actually a sentence, but the familiar, comfortable feeling of her wrapping around your brain tells you she understood. Your last thought before knocking out is: _god_ , you can't wait to do more with her.

 

* * *

  


JADE: soooooo...  
JADE: you and vriska huh :3  
DAVE: what  
JADE: dave please  
JADE: theres three other people living in this apartment and the walls arent very thick!  
JADE: plus shes not exactly quiet :P  
DAVE: fuck  
DAVE: okay yeah  
DAVE: me and vriska i guess  
DAVE: i dunno if i even really like her honestly  
DAVE: shes just...  
JADE: :o  
DAVE: uh  
JADE: you dont have to be embarrassed or feel like you have to hide anything <3  
JADE: if you want i could tell you some stories from my dates with rose and wed be even ;3  
DAVE: wow please dont  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: shes just really fuckin good and thats all i really got to say about it  
JADE: what are you even doing to her to make her make all that noise lol  
JADE: karkats never been that loud before!  
DAVE: i dunno i just let her sit on my face  
DAVE: also i was on drugs and blind  
JADE: o_o  
DAVE: you asked  
JADE: blind like you couldnt see anything?  
DAVE: no the other kind of blind  
DAVE: that sounds like im making fun of you but i actually mean that  
DAVE: unrelated but can i lick your ears  
DAVE: they kinda smell like sugar its pretty great  
JADE: oh my goddd  
JADE: so youre gonna be all weird like terezi now? >_>  
DAVE: what no  
DAVE: terezi wouldnt have asked  
DAVE: im a fucking paragon of decorum here  
DAVE: i could give lessons on manners  
DAVE: lesson one ASK before you slobber on your furry girlfriends dog ears and or dick  
DAVE: say please and thank you and all that shit  
DAVE: *please* may i lick your ears  
JADE: oh okay i get it!!! totally not weird at all >:P  
JADE: but yes, you may

 


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive been feeling bad about not working on the next chapter so have a lil dialogue with dave and karkat in the meantime

KARKAT: SO.  
KARKAT: YOU AND VRISKA HUH.  
DAVE: yeah  
DAVE: it just kinda happened  
KARKAT: I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GET INTIMATE WITH ANYONE LIKE THAT. NOT YET, ANYWAY.  
KARKAT: I RESPECTED THAT AND AM STILL RESPECTING IT.  
DAVE: yeah i did say that  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: are you upset  
KARKAT: WHAT? NO!  
KARKAT: HELL NO. I'M NOT UPSET AND I'M NOT JUDGING. I'M JUST CURIOUS AND MAYBE A LITTLE CONCERNED.  
KARKAT: IN FACT, AS OF RIGHT THE FUCK NOW I AM ESTABLISHING A NO BULLSHIT, NO JUDGMENT ZONE. WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CRAYONS.  
DAVE: what  
DAVE: what crayons  
KARKAT: MY CRAYONS! THE ONES I USE WHEN WE'RE MAKING GARBAGE COMICS TOGETHER. THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, "WHAT CRAYONS?" YOU SEE THEM BASICALLY EVERY DAY.  
DAVE: oh uh  
DAVE: those crayons  
DAVE: yeah i um  
DAVE: borrowed those  
DAVE: here  
KARKAT: THANK YOU DAVE. NOW LET ME JUST MARK A BOUNDA--  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: WHY IS THIS BOX SO EMPTY.  
KARKAT: THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A BOX OF 32 COLORS, THERE'S BARELY MORE THAN A DOZEN IN HERE.  
KARKAT: DID TEREZI GET INTO OUR SHIT? DID SHE COME VISIT AND NOBODY TOLD ME??? IT WOULD'VE BEEN NICE TO GET A HEADS UP SO I COULD'VE SAID HI!  
DAVE: no  
KARKAT: OKAY. WHATEVER. HANG ON.  
DAVE: man are you actually drawing a border for the no bullshit zone  
DAVE: this is so completely unnecessary dude  
DAVE: cmon lets just talk about this normally like adults  
KARKAT: NO!!! I NEED TO MAKE IT CLEAR JUST HOW FUCKING SERIOUS I AM ABOUT THIS MAN. I'M NOT GONNA LET THERE BE ANY AMBIGUITY ABOUT HOW FUCKING TIGHT WE ARE AND HOW CHILL WE'RE GOING TO BE.  
DAVE: aight play with crayons i guess  
DAVE: i dunno what the deal was i was just having her help me sleep  
DAVE: and one thing led to another and  
DAVE: fuckin  
DAVE: i dunno  
KARKAT: I JUST WANT TO GET TO THE ROOT OF WHY YOU WERE COMFORTABLE WITH IT. THAT SEEMS IMPORTANT.  
DAVE: im not sure comfortable is the word i would use  
DAVE: well...  
DAVE: its pretty comfortable when she puts me to sleep  
DAVE: but she can be pretty fuckin terrifying otherwise  
KARKAT: I SEE.  
DAVE: maybe im just a sucker that needs some good old fashioned fear in him to get in the mood  
DAVE: i mean youd have to be a sucker to let vriska fucking serket mess with your brain  
KARKAT: HMMM.  
DAVE: dont just hmmm me dude i need your input here  
DAVE: youre supposed to be helping me figure this shit out or whatever isnt that the whole point of the no bullshit zone  
KARKAT: SORRY. I DIDN'T WANT TO INTERRUPT.  
KARKAT: IF IT WAS JUST ABOUT FEAR THOUGH WHY DIDN'T THINGS GO THAT FAR WITH TEREZI? SHE CAN BE PLENTY SCARY IN HER OWN WAY.  
DAVE: yeah i guess so  
DAVE: i will say  
DAVE: when shes messing with my head  
DAVE: it feels weird but...  
DAVE: its really good man  
KARKAT: SO YOU'VE GOT SOME KIND OF MIND CONTROL KINK THEN?  
DAVE: dfjfsfdst  
DAVE: i wish you wouldnt say it like that  
KARKAT: IS THAT NOT IT?  
DAVE: i  
DAVE: it  
DAVE: fuck  
DAVE: okay no thats pretty much it  
DAVE: maybe more than just mind control though  
DAVE: she can do like some pretty intense stuff in your head if you let her  
KARKAT: LIKE WHAT?  
DAVE: like  
DAVE: okay i dont want to alarm you but  
DAVE: i sort of let her blind me  
KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK.  
DAVE: she can undo it dont freak  
DAVE: she just did something to my brain and now im "seeing" like terezi  
DAVE: its a goddamn thrill if im being completely honest  
KARKAT: WAIT. TIME OUT.  
KARKAT: DID YOU EAT MY CRAYONS?  
DAVE: that could have been anyone  
DAVE: maybe jade was hungry  
KARKAT: UH HUH.  
DAVE: okay fine i ate your crayons  
DAVE: it was a moment of weakness  
DAVE: they smelled so good  
DAVE: she also paralyzed me for a while but she fixed that  
KARKAT: MAN, I SAID NO JUDGMENT BUT...  
KARKAT: ARE YOU SURE ANY OF THIS IS A GOOD IDEA? SHE'S MELLOWED OUT A LOT BUT SHE'S STILL FUCKING DANGEROUS, AND IT SOUNDS LIKE THIS COULD GO BAD REALLY EASILY.  
DAVE: dude i have no clue if its a good idea  
DAVE: all i know is when shes taking control im very very into it  
DAVE: and aside from being scary as hell its a fuckin rush to let her fuck with my brain  
KARKAT: IT STILL DOESN'T SOUND GREAT TO ME.  
DAVE: for what its worth she asked before doing anything to me  
DAVE: she gave me a chance to back out but i wanted it  
DAVE: i let her get up in my grey matter  
KARKAT: I...GUESS THAT'S OKAY THEN. STILL KIND OF CONCERNING.  
KARKAT: SO DO YOU THINK YOU'D UH  
KARKAT: GET INTIMATE WITH HER WITHOUT HER PSYCHIC POWERS INVOLVED?  
DAVE: man were grown ass adults you can ask if id fuck her  
KARKAT: I'M JUST TRYING NOT TO MAKE THIS UNCOMFORTABLE! I AM STRICTLY ADHERING TO THE NO BULLSHIT TENETS OF THE ZONE WE CURRENTLY RESIDE IN, THANK YOU VERY FUCKING MUCH.  
DAVE: im pretty sure dancing around the reality of my sex life is some kind of partial bullshit  
DAVE: but to answer the question i guess so  
DAVE: that experience opened my eyes to a lot of stuff  
DAVE: uh in a metaphorical sense i mean  
DAVE: being literal it closed them pretty fuckin tight  
DAVE: sorry i know this is supposed to be about me but i gotta ask how does jade even deal with your whole tentacle junk situation  
DAVE: vriska wanted to slam it in me but theres no way in hell something that huge was gonna fit  
KARKAT: COME AGAIN?  
DAVE: or do you just do other stuff i dunno  
DAVE: i mean maybe i should just find out im feeling a lot more open to trying new stuff i could join you two or something  
KARKAT: NO, GO BACK, WHAT'S THAT ABOUT SOMETHING HUGE?  
DAVE: her fuckin  
DAVE: tentacle schlong  
DAVE: it was like the size of my forearm  
KARKAT: *WHAT.*  
DAVE: what  
KARKAT: OKAY UH.  
KARKAT: YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T MAKE ASSUMPTIONS ABOUT GENERAL TROLL SEXUAL ANATOMY BASED ON THAT BECAUSE THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT THE NORM.  
KARKAT: THERE'S A LOT OF POTENTIAL VARIATION IN STUFF LIKE SIZE, MOBILITY, FLEXIBILITY, RATE OF PRODUCTION FOR GENETIC MATERIAL...  
DAVE: so youre saying you and i could fuck without destroying my asshole and ruining my intestines  
KARKAT: WELL I WOULDN'T SAY IT LIKE THAT, BECAUSE THAT'S GROSS AS FUCK. BUT YEAH, WE COULD.  
DAVE: hmmmm

 


	3. Within You Without You

It's been about a week since your indulgence in sin with the most dangerous girl you know, and since then everyone in your apartment has become _very_ aware of what you've been getting up to with her. Jade and Karkat both came to talk to you about it, while Davepeta offered you a fist bump and pat on the back--only it was closer to a slap than a pat, and less your back, more your ass. These last few days have been plenty embarrassing, made doubly so by how Vriska seems to be revelling in her status as your new lover. She's been much more openly physical with you, even going so far as to carry you through the apartment to your bed bridal style once it gets late.

 

Tonight is movie night, aka communal physical affection with a movie playing in the background night, and she's invited herself over. Maybe saying that is redundant, since she's been over to put you to sleep every night since your little liaison, but this is the first time since then she's come over and actually socialized with the others.

 

Things are going pretty much as usual; the four of you crowded onto a couch just big enough for all of you to sprawl out, Jade and Davepeta giggling and making out and generally being an adorable distraction while you and Karkat cuddle up and hold hands and actually try to watch the movie. It's a movie you salvaged from the remnants of your old earth internet, some schlock about using more than 10% of your brain or whatever. Honestly, it would be easy to forget Vriska were there, on an armchair pushed over by the end of the couch, if she weren't so obviously ignoring the movie to watch the four of you.

 

 _Hey Daaaaaaaave,_ she says in your head, drawing that vowel out long enough to break your focus from the film and your boyfriend. _I gotta say, this kinda 8lows! I mean, the four of you are adora8le, 8ut this movie is total dreck. It's rude to leave me out...c'mon, let's have some fun~ :::;)_ You glance over at her, and she pulls out a hip flask from her jacket. You don't need to ask what it is--when she opens it up the blue glow you smell spilling out over the top is bright as hell and tells you all you need to know about the drink she's offering you.

 

You're still weighing the decision in your head when you feel something tug you to your feet, and your legs involuntarily walk you over to plop down in her lap. You’ve gotten pretty used to the feeling of her taking over your body, but it doesn’t make it any less of a rush when she grabs you out of nowhere like that. The others glance over at you two and you give them a shrug, while she grins in a way that's probably meant to look friendly, but is really just menacing.

 

You take the flask from her, and get a feel for the weight. It's pretty much full, so there's probably 4 or 5 shots of sweet blueberry spunk sloshing around in there. You feel a single drop of sweat drip down your nose, and while you wish you could say you’re considering whether or not to drink it your mind is definitely already made up. At this point it's just a matter of what the others have to say. You prepare to make your plans for the evening known to the rest of the house; delivery matters, and you don't want this to be anything but entertaining for the three of them. You pause the movie, clear your throat, remove your shades, and announce:

 

"I, Dave Strider, world renowned comic artist, musician, 'That Guy Who Has a Blog,' and all around cool dude, am about to drink from this flask full of Vriska's cum. This is gonna make me high as fuck cause of her brain-altering shenanigans, and after that I'm gonna lick every person in this room in alphabetical order. If you aren't down with that, speak now or forever suck my dick."

 

Jade and Davepeta both giggle at your outburst then get back to their makeout sesh, while Karkat cocks an eyebrow, an expression of intermingled concern and intrigue on his face, and gives you a nod. Well, fuck it. You’re in a safe environment with people you love, no reason to back down now. You take a sip, your brain and tongue shocked by the electric blue liquid, and hand the flask back to her.

 

You’re a lot more ready for it this time. You’ve been through it before, so you’ve got a good idea of what to expect when the edges of your vision start to swim and you feel reality become a little less solid around you. You sink down into your seat on Vriska’s lap, leaning against her chest, and try to get situated in this slightly less corporeal state of being you’ve slipped into. She’s smirking and playing with your hair and you can feel her chest rise and fall with her breath, and you let out a long, comfortable, relaxed sigh. _Seeeeeeee? Isn’t this 8etter?_ You nod a little; as much as you enjoy movie night, letting her play with your head and drinking her psychedelic slime is a whole lot of fun.

 

Really, you could happily lay there for hours, but you’re not quite totally settled into your altered perception yet when you feel your legs once again propel you upward, onto your feet and over toward Davepeta and Jade’s end of the couch. DP’s practically in her lap, trailing little kisses down her jaw and to her neck, and with a little psychic prompting, you lean in to run your tongue along their feathers--you said there was gonna be tongue-on-body action, and you’re not about to back out of that. They’ve learned to control their strobing over the years and now default to a relaxing, soft pulsing of orange and green. It’s a familiar, almost nostalgic flavor as you lick and nibble the ridge of their wing, a mild citrus tickling your tongue and nose. You work your way all the way down to their shoulder, as they mewl and purr happily against Jade, who’s holding them tight around their waist, rubbing their back.

 

When you pull back and take stock of your surroundings again, you find everything tinted by DP’s sour green and orange. It’s not quite the same aroma trail effect as the first time you sucked on Serket’s slime, but it’s plenty trippy and you’re definitely feeling it. With your “sight” colored by that citrus tinge, Jade’s sugar-white ears are looking awfully tempting...

 

You go in to get a taste, pressing against Davepeta’s back, and they let out a deep sigh-slash-purr of contentment as they’re pressed between you and Jade. The two of them are back in each other’s faces, kissing tenderly as you lick and softly chew on Jade’s ear, and you’re becoming acutely aware of the intense gaze of your two spectators. You pause your sugary sweet ear-sucking to get a whiff of your surroundings, see how KK and Vris feel about this whole situation. Karkat smells transfixed, clearly more entertained by this spectacle than the movie you were watching. Though he does seem a little surprised when your arm spontaneously snaps up to catch the flask Vriska’s lobbed at you from her seat, and she gives you a little nod, like, _go on, have another_.

 

So you do. You take another exhilerating, dizzying, electrifying sip, and the world around you comes undone just a little more. You’re definitely staining Jade’s ears with Vriska’s synthetic candy blue when you go back to licking at them, but all you can do is hope she doesn’t mind, because you are loving this sugary candy overload and your cobalt-stained saliva is getting everywhere. Clearly it’s not bothering her--she breaks her kiss with Davepeta to lock lips with you, pulling you into a _very_ deep, tongue-heavy kiss. Then she sits still for a moment, looking a bit lost in thought, before commenting, “Karkat’s tastes different.”

 

You can practically hear him bristling from his end of the couch, and you CAN hear Vriska snickering at this, before you chuck the flask back for her to catch. You figure you’ve kept Karkat waiting long enough, and mosy on over to his corner of the couch, dropping down next to him and practically falling into his lap. Jade and Davepeta adjust themselves to allow your legs to rest between them, and once you’re situated you turn your attention back to him. You were planning on licking him behind his ears, but with your head sinking into his soft thighs you aren’t in any mood to get up. Instead you press your face against his abdomen, licking just above the waist of his pants. You hear his breath catch and you find yourself surprised by the subtle cherry flavor coming through behind his slate grey skin. The scarlet flush spreading across his cheeks is cleary affecting him elsewhere as well.

 

His hand massaging your scalp feels so good, snaking through your hair and scratching at your neck, and you can feel your whole body melting into ooze as you hazily drool on his stomach. He’s playing with your ears, doing those wonderful magical things he can do with his fingers, touching you just firmly enough without being rough, and it’s _blissful_. He’s always been so good at this, knowing just the right place to rub you to get you in this perfect state of comfortable calm, and he tastes so nice...it’s never stopped being funny to you that this short, foulmouthed, pudgy ball of rage can be so sweet and tender when people really need it.

 

It’s so comfy laying in his lap, you feel about ready to sleep...but a voice in your head shakes you awake. _What happened to ‘everyone in alpha8etical order?’ Seems like you forgot a8out V!_ You roll over to face her and manage to say without slurring too badly, “I’ll get to you when I’m feelin’ good and ready, Vris.” You realize a moment too late this probably seems like a pretty strange exclamation for the rest of the room, who can’t hear her in your head. “May8e I’m not feeling too _p8tient_.”

 

You feel your arms and legs move, pushing you over the edge of the couch and sending you tumbling down to the floor. The world around you is a smear of color as you plummet; your natural reflex is to try to catch yourself, but you find yourself unable to move your arms thanks to her psychic interference, and crash to the floor face-first. “Fuck, man, you alright?” You’d love to answer Karkat, but before you can get any words out there’s a weight pushing down on the back of your head, grinding your face into the floor.

 

 _You know...grovelling on the ground in front of me is a pretty good look for you. May8e you should do that more often. :::;)_ You can’t smell it but you can picture what’s happening easily. Serket with her smug grin, leaning forward in her chair and pressing her foot down on your head. It takes a moment to put together the rest of the mental image as you hear the flask unscrew and the sound of pouring and...wow, fuck this. You feel something dripping into your hair around the object keeping you facedown on the floor.

 

 _Alright. Now lick._ The weight lifts off you, and you look up to smell what you expected and sort of dreaded. She’s looking down at you, smirking, holding her foot out, and it’s drenched in neon candy blue.

 

You don’t think of yourself as someone who’s like, _above_ doing something stupid or silly or embarrassing. It’s been a long while since you decided you aren’t someone so caught up in the idea of “coolness” that you would pass up doing something you want to avoid looking lame. However, in this moment, in this single snapshot of your timeline, on this night, in this apartment, you are _entirely_ too cool to be licking cum off this girl’s goddamn foot in front of the three people in the universe that have for some reason decided you’re boyfriend material. Absolutely not.

 

After those thoughts have passed through your head, you notice something. Her claws are painted bright, cherry red.

 

Mother _fuck_.

 

You can feel the intent stares on you, the loves of your life glued to the scene, dying to know if you’re really gonna do it. This isn’t _fair_ , Terezi was right about how decadent that color is, you stopped wearing it because it was just too much olfactory stimulation, and god, she’s probably the one you have to thank for this, huh? Probably picked out the color herself. This is such bullshit. You’re _salivating_.

 

“Before I fuckin do this,” you say, “I want to establish that if it ever gets out that this went down, you all gotta say I was coerced, or mind controlled, or _something_ . I refuse to live the rest of my immortal life haunted by my sister psychoanalyzing me putting a fuckin _foot in my mouth._ ”

 

“No. ::::)”

 

She can be _so_ infuriating...but you’re not about to back down now that you’ve already made a damn fool of yourself. So you just go for it.

 

Licking the slime off the bridge of her foot is like licking ice cream off hot pavement--wet, sweet, and cool on top of rough concrete grey. From the couch you hear Karkat’s voice, that raspy choked whisper-shout he on rare occasions when he’s trying not to make a scene; all he has to say is “holy shit.” Mercifully, your embarrassment is temporarily buried under a wave of blue sparks showering your brain, making your perception blur, the colors and scents and flavors intermingling and dancing together. You’re acutely focused on your task of licking her foot clean, as it’s one of the only things you can smell that’s actually maintaining a solid form.

 

 _Damn...you’re really going for it, huh? Gotta 8e honest, I didn’t think you’d have the guts!...You’re doing good, though...keep it up._ Her voice in your head feels extra clear, though not quite drowning out the sound of Jade and Davepeta whooping and cheering you on from their corner. You almost wish they were making fun of you instead, the fact that they’re so down with this is somehow worse--you can feel hot crimson spreading across your face, contrasting the blue coating your lips and tongue.

 

You don’t stop, though. This awkward, embarrassing act, the performance you’re putting on for the rest of the room...it’s kinda great? Especially with Vriska’s barbs and insults in your head, mixed in with little words of encouragement letting you know she’s as into it as you are...

 

Finally, sweet wild cherry red cuts through the blue, as you lick her toes clean, and the flavor combination is as overwhelmingly indulgent as you expected, a fruity candy overload made all the more intense by the electric buzz jumping around your brain. It’s a more delicate task than you expected, requiring care not to cut your tongue on her sharp claws. She could easily gouge the inside of your mouth if she wanted to, a fact you try to ignore as you finish the job licking up everything left between her toes.

 

You give her foot a final kiss, satisfied with a job well done, and lean back...only to find yourself hopelessly off balance, falling back on your ass with the world spinning around you. You’ve probably had enough weirdo glowing drug cum for one night. Two of the abstract masses of color on the periphary of your scent’s range begin to coalesce into shapes resembling trolls, as Karkat and Vriska both step forward to pull you to your feet. “I cannot _believe_ ,” he softly growls, looking up at you as he squeezes your hand, “You really did that. Holy shit, dude. I mean...good shit, I think? Good shit. I’m pretty sure that was fucking weird but I’ve never seen you like that before, and it was _some_ kind of spectacle.”

 

Those words have you tingling all over, and his hand holding yours is an electric contact point, an anchor keeping you from floating adrift in your intoxicated state. From behind you feel a heat pressing against you, sharp claws climbing up inside the back of your shirt as hot breath pours against the back of your neck. You pull Karkat tight against your chest as Vriska rakes her claws down your back, diving into a kiss with him just as she sinks her fangs into your neck. The clarity afforded by the pain she inflicts makes the kiss all the more beautiful and right, a perfect moment of romance extracting you from the fog of her brainfuckery.

 

Breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead against yours, he rasps, “I want to see more of that side of you.” The hair on your neck stands straight, and is just as soon laid flat by Vriska’s tongue licking at the shallow wound she’s marked you with. “I want to see...I want to watch her do something to you. To your thinkpan. Brain, whatever.”

 

Immediately you’re inundated with psychic communication, as Vriska demands you accept his request, a tone to her soundless voice that’s full of unconcealable excitement and hunger. You recognize that tone, the same voice you heard in your mind the first time she asked if she could hurt you. You sit a moment, pretending to consider his request, secretly just enjoying his expectant face and her needling you to let her invade your dreams. “Sure. Sounds good, let’s do this.” It sounded better in your head, a little more composed, a little less excited, but it turns out it’s hard to keep a facade up in a situation like this.

 

As soon as you say it, she lifts you effortlessly by your armpits, carrying you as she walks backward to her seat, seating you in her lap as she unceremoniously falls back into the armchair. She snakes her hands around your torso, joining them around your waist and pulling you into a tight embrace. Karkat just stands there, not returning to his seat, watching intently as Vriska kisses your head, allows her web to fall over your mind, drags you out of the waking world...

 

...and into a dream. The transition has become routine for you, though no less satisfying than it was the first time she did this to you. She’s still holding you from behind, hands locked tight around your waist as you soar through a sky that, somehow, resembles a nautical chart. The ocean you float over reflects the warm yellow and purple from above, its waves occasionally broken by islands overgrown with plants. You’re pretty sure she’s trying to scare you when she lets go of you, but the years you’ve spent making a habit of ambulating an inch off the ground have stuck with you. You don’t fall.

 

She sighs, and grabs your head from behind with both hands. “8oo! That’s no fun at all, Strider.” Then, in one brutally painful motion, she snaps your neck, turning your head 180 degrees to face her. You would attempt to gurgle out some retort through your destroyed trachea if she weren’t already tearing your lips up with a hungry kiss, running her hands through your hair til she finds a spot on your scalp that seems to satisfy her fingers...and, as you expected, she drives them into your skull. It’s like she’s opened a seam in your head, and the last thing you feel before you break away from the dream is her ripping your head in half.

 

 

## DAVE: Be the other guy

 

You’ve been trying to figure out Vriska’s ulterior motives since she inserted herself into your home life a few weeks ago. It’s not like you two hadn’t kept up, but...well, you weren’t exactly hanging out often. She’d been surprisingly shut in since the humans had brought her back from the furthest ring, and now all of a sudden she’s coming to your house every day to put your boyfriend to sleep. You’re not jealous of her and dave’s... _activities_ , but you can’t help but be concerned. Vriska Serket is many, many things, but what she is most is _dangerous_.

 

And yet...watching her and Dave asleep in the armchair, they both look so peaceful. Since she started helping him sleep more regularly he’s been noticeably happier, and you truly are grateful for that. You’re starting to get used to her habit of talking to him telepathically--she always narrows her eyes and has a certain smirk on her face when she does it, an expression she hardly ever wears other than when she’s whispering something into his mind. Maybe that’s why you found yourself overcome with curiosity tonight, a strong desire to know more about what she’s doing in his head, just how far he lets her go.

 

You’re not sure exactly what you should expect when they start to stir, but you’re still tense. Despite you bracing yourself, you’re still unprepared for Vriska to just dump Dave right onto the floor. Once again, he doesn’t catch himself properly, crumpling as he falls.

 

Right away you can tell something about the way he’s moving is wrong. He’s sort of...writhing? He’s twisting on the ground, it looks like he’s trying to sit up but his limbs aren’t cooperating, and he’s visibly confused. “Serket, what the everloving _fuck_ did you do to him?” You try not to make it sound too accusatory, since you _did_ ask to see this, and he agreed to it, but...that concern, that worry, that suspicion, is still lodged in your chest.

 

“Daaaaaaaave...can you do me a favor and raise your right hand for us?” He squirms a little more, then his left arm sticks up at an awkward angle. “You’re looking a little mixed up there. How a8out you kick your left leg?” On her command, his right leg thrashes. “0 for 2 on getting the right lim8, coolkid! We don’t give A’s for effort here, that’s not a passing grade.” You’re starting to get it now, and it seems he is too. He’s moving slowly, very stiffly, turning himself over and picking himself up til he manages to get to a seated position. He looks dazed, sitting kind of limp and wobbling a little, swaying in one direction then overcorrecting to the other, trying to deal with what must be incredibly disorienting--having his control over his body inverted horizontally.

 

Her eyes narrow at him and her smile gets a little sharper, and you really wish you could listen in on their silent conversation. He gives her a little nod, then suddenly stands up, his limbs coordinated for a brief moment, standing tall and confident. It’s like watching a puppet pulled upright by its strings. It only lasts an instant though; soon after he’s swaying again and stumbles, his strings cut, falling into your arms. You gently walk him over to the couch, his feet dragging and his face pressed against your chest. You take the middle seat and give your best effort to lift him into your lap. He leans away from you before realizing his mistake, then sinks awkwardly into your arms as you pull him against you.

 

The dazed, shivering Dave pressed against you is a much deeper look at the Dave you watched licking up Vriska’s genetic material. He’s so... _vulnerable_. He’s baring some core part of himself, not bothering to protect himself at all, completely trusting you to hold him and keep him safe. He’s so, so beautiful.

 

Vriska has taken up the end seat you occupied earlier, and Jade and Davepeta are now also turning their attention to the two of you. The result is everyone in the room crowded around you, cuddling up to the two of you. Davepeta sprawls across Jade’s lap and snuggles with Dave, while she nuzzles up to you, pulling you all together in a big hug. Vriska, meanwhile, just throws an arm around your shoulder; she seems content to be a spectator for now.

 

From his spot nested in your lap, you hear some odd noises from Dave, as he tests his mouth, struggling to speak clearly. “Love y’all,” he croaks, “So damn much.” His speech is slurred and clumsy but his words are so genuine, and his feelings come through raw and unfiltered.

 

“We all love you too dave!!! Especially all the weird stuff you’re into B33” Davepeta is pressed up against him, nuzzling against his chest and grinning. Suddenly, the wind is taken out of you as the arm on Dave’s side that’s pressed against you smacks into your stomach. “Fuck, fuck. ‘M sorry, fuck.” Inelegantly, clumsily, his arm on the other side sticks out, and he lifts it up, very slowly navigating it to come to rest on DP’s head, roughly petting their hair as they purr and giggle. He’s visibly sweating at this point; clearly even that small amount of movement required serious concentration.

 

The five of you just relax like that for a while. Shifting positions is a little awkward, Dave needs a lot of assistance to move at all and Davepeta’s wings need a lot of space, but it’s comfortable and you’re happy. You eventually settle on a position with Dave’s head resting in your lap and his legs sprawled across Vriska and over the end of the couch, while Jade hangs onto your shoulders and Davepeta snuggles her. Every now and then someone leans over to give someone a kiss, or someone starts petting someone’s hair, or they exchange any number of other little shows of affection among your group.

 

“ _Man._ You guys are way too fucking adora8le, I almost can’t stand it.” Vriska’s leaning in close to your ear now, almost uncomfortably so, hot breath pouring onto your neck. “8ut again your guest is 8eing left out. That’s not fair at all if you ask me...so can I 8orrow him for a 8it?”

 

The end of her sentence is punctuated by the sound of her jeans unzipping.

 

“Are you fucking serious, Serket? Like, right here? In front of all of us?” Maybe being this incredulous is hypocritical, considering how intently you were watching their...earlier display. But _still_ , this seems like crossing some kind of line.

 

“I don’t hear anyone o8jecting. You got a pro8lem with it, Vantas? You could particip8 too, you know.” You’re about to respond, when Dave speaks up. Or tries to, anyway, he sort of started messily sucking on your fingers while she was talking so his words don’t really come out. When you remove the obstruction he says, “I’m down if y’all are.”

 

You look to the rest of the couch. DP nodes enthusiastically and Jade shrugs her shoulders. Well, fuck. You’re not about to be the one to ruin everyone else’s fun. You kind of want to see this, anyway.

 

Maybe more than “kind of.”

 

“...No objections here. Just don’t make a mess on the couch, I’m not gonna be the one to clean the fucking cushions.”

 

Her pants are already off, thrown across the room onto the TV. She does some kind of maneuver you can’t really follow, swinging her leg up and over Dave’s waist, moving on top of him and pinning him down. When she ducks in, pressing her chest against his and kissing him, you’re immediately _very_ aware of just how close your crotch is to both of their faces. While she takes the lead, wasting no time getting her whole tongue between his lips, he tries his best to reach out to you, grabbing at your shirt and eventually settling on just holding onto your upper arm. Vriska’s keeping his other hand occupied, gripping his wrist tight as she goes spelunking in his mouth.

 

Your staring is interrupted by Davepeta leaning over Jade to lick your face. Over time you’ve become comfortable with them invading your personal space without warning like this; their propensity for sudden, intense displays of affection is amusingly at odds with Dave’s more reserved approach to intimacy. Or...his regular approach, anyway. He doesn’t seem to have any problem with it when it involves her getting in his head. They’re in the middle of running their paws through your hair and biting your ear when they seem to lose focus, staring at the other end of the couch...

 

When you look over it’s immediately clear what’s got their attention. Vriska is sitting up straight, her bulge is fully unsheathed, and it’s abundantly clear Dave was not even slightly exaggerating about its size. The blue monster sticking out of her boxers is easily the size of his forearm--maybe bigger, even.

 

“Wow, that’s almost as big as Kanaya’s! :O” All of you turn to look at Jade now, processing the implications of what she’s just divulged. Vriska scoffs. “Weeeeeeeell, I’m _taller_ , so I guess it doesn’t look as 8ig _proportionally_ , 8ut I’m sure--H8Y!!!!!!!!” Her posturing is interrupted by Jade leaning over your lap to grab the base of Vriska’s bulge, using her other hand to gently straighten it out against her arm and hold it in place. “No, yours only comes up to about here,” she says, pointing to where the tip reaches to--right around her inner elbow--then indicates another spot a few inches higher, and says, “Hers is like here-ish!” Through this all Vriska is squirming and making some truly fascinating noises, completely caught off guard by this, and her bulge starts coiling and winding around Jade’s wrist once she releases it from her other hand.

 

As Jade pulls her hand away, Vriska follows, scooting her hips up Dave’s chest as she dives in, chasing after her lips. She’s met halfway, forcefully kissed by Jade just inches from your face. The malicious hunger that was painted on her face earlier has been wiped clean, unmasking an expression of frustrated need. Vriska breaks the kiss to growl, “ _Whatever_ , may8e it’s not as 8ig as hers, 8ut it’s still more than _you_ can hand--” and once again Jade interrupts her, shoving three furry digits in her mouth and squeezing the base of her thrashing bulge. “I can handle that and plenty more, thank you very much!!!  >:P”

 

“If anything, I think it’s more a question of whether you can handle my _fat knot_. ;3” She doesn’t break eye contact with Vriska as she pulls her fingers out and brings them to your lips, carrying a glistening trail of saliva from Vriska’s mouth. Her gaze maintains as she grabs your chin and kisses you, clearly a gesture meant for Vriska more than yourself. Ordinarily you would lecture her on proper romantic etiquette when recruiting a quadrantmate as an accomplice to her black flirting--she doesn’t know a damn thing about romance--but today you’ll let it slide, because you’re getting a kick out of watching this. You’re sort of messily sideways kissing; Jade’s keeping up that taunting glare, keeping Vriska’s fuming, frustrated expression in her sight. You glance downward, and notice she’s not really moving her paw on Vriska’s bulge, just holding it firmly while it helplessly flails and curls about, tormenting her with the lack of stimulation. She loosens her grip and moves her hand away, and once again Vriska follows her hand, her bulge guided by Jade’s fingers to Dave’s lips.

 

With the tip of her bulge wriggling into his mouth, Vriska’s the first to break eye contact, turning her attention to Dave. “We’ll see just how much I can handle l8er, Harley. I _did_ say I wanted to 8orrow him.” All her confidence and bluster is back, the predatory edge returning to her smile. She climbs off Dave and picks him up, lifting him off the couch and setting him down on the floor. She yanks him up by the shirt, positioning him in front of her lap, and you can tell from her face she’s using her psychic communication again. You don’t know what she asked him, but he mumbles out a response: “Yeah, I’m down.”

 

 

## DAVE: Stop being the other guy

 

She’s promised yet more psychic assistance, to suppress your gag reflex and allow you to choke her whole length down. With your head in her lap you’ve prepared to surrender yourself to her, and when you slip into sleep...it feels different. Deeper somehow, softer, like you’re sinking further into your dream than before.

 

It’s dark. You can’t see her anywhere. But you feel familiar fingers on you, probing your mouth, shoving far into your throat, testing you. As expected, you gag. Her unseen hand wipes your dream-saliva on your face, then moves up to your forehead, and you prepare for the excruciating pain you’ve become accustomed to when allowed her into your dreams. What you feel, though, isn’t quite the same. Like the dream, it feels deeper, yet softer, as her finger sinks painlessly into your skull, then the rest of her hand, up to her wrist...then you hear her scream, and you scream as well, as you feel her entire body pulled into your head through a finger-sized hole.

 

You snap awake, and look down into your lap to see your own head, which you’re also moving. You make eye contact with yourself, and she makes eye contact with herself, each of you staring into your own eyes, on the other’s face. You’ve hardly ever seen yourself like this, facade wholly broken, out of breath, cheeks red, hair disheveled with streaks of blue ooze running through it. You say to yourself, “what the fuck,” and she does as well, and there’s an eerie quality to the way your voices are perfectly in sync. You reach your hand out to grab hers, and feel her hand squeezing yours.

 

Her body is sober, while yours is not. She sees with her eyes, and you with your nose. Together, the disparate experiences are indescribable, almost overwhelming; surely too much for a single mind to handle, but just about reasonable for two. Deep in your gut, you feel the hunger for pleasure that’s been driving her, and she must be feeling your desire to lose control. When the two collide and mingle, the result is a tugging need that cannot be ignored.

 

It’s hard to say who’s moving what. Both of your minds reside in both of your bodies. Is it her putting a hand on your head, inching your lips closer to her bulge, or are you taking charge in this moment? Maybe it doesn’t matter. What you know is you taste candy blue, and you feel her mouth on you and yours on her, and neither your bodies nor your minds have within them an ounce of hesitation.

 

The sensation of her bulge creeping past her lips is electric, and as you snake further into your mouth you find little resistance from your throat. She pushes down as far as your head will go, your lips just barely failing to reach the base of her shaft, and the pleasure makes you throw her head back and dig her claws into your scalp. God _damn_ , you are good at sucking dick. There’s a warm trickling of blood from your head down your neck, and it’s clear you’ve taken it too far with the claws, gouging deeper than you intended.

 

From the beginning you knew that she could--that she _would_ \--hurt you. It’s what you wanted. Your immortal bodies have changed your perspective on what pain means to you, and as you push each other past that stinging, the constricting heat of her throat has shivers coursing through you. You’ve soared past a desire for pleasure, and now badly need release, feeling the results of Jade’s earlier teasing and denial.

 

That thought is the first thing that reminds you the world still exists outside of your two bodies. It’s so hard to perceive anything aside from each other with your minds mixed like this, but you remember you’re not alone in this room. You reach her hand out and find purchase on Karkat’s shirt, pulling him into a rough kiss. _This_ is what you needed; finally, your vision goes white, ecstasy overwhelming you, heat pulsing through your bodies as you unleash a torrent of genetic material in your own mouth...and the two of you are two again, not one. You stumble back from her lap, absolutely soaked in blue cum, and you feel about ready to pass out from the intensity of it all. Karkat’s shouting about the mess she just made on the cushions, but you know she felt that just as much as you did, and as you clock out you’re sure she’s doing the same.

 

\---

 

She’s not sure what happened. It’s not like before this she’d made a habit of deep dives into others’ psyches--her manipulation of others in her adolescence was child’s play compared to the way she reshapes your brain like clay. In her words: “I guess I reached too deep and fell in.”

 

All you know is a part of her was left in you, and you in her. When she’s near you, you sometimes catch yourself thinking her thoughts. Occasionally you catch a glimpse of a memory that’s not yours. Sometimes she makes reference to parts of your life you’ve never talked to her, or anyone, about. When you think fondly of Terezi, it can be hard to tell whose feelings those really are. It’s a bit disconcerting, but something you can get used to.

 

You don’t mind it much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things i did not write but you can be SURE fuckin happened later on: vriska absolutely gets topped by jade and karkat def jacks off thinkin about this night like a dozen times


	4. Waltzing Under Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recommended reading https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909284

Vriska Serket does not know how to dance, and she definitely hasn’t figured out moving around in high heels. This is more of a problem for you than it is for her, considering she’s not the one wearing them.

It’s unnatural how soothing the moonlight pouring down on you is. Nighttime isn’t meant to be this bright. It feels like a moment too perfect for the two of you to ruin like this, ineptly waltzing to the music from Terezi’s harpsichord. Honestly, you could probably do a better job of this controlling yourself, rather than hanging from Serket’s strings. It’s embarrassing, really.

And yet, your heart pounds. Not from love, or arousal, but a far more complex emotion, the kind of thing you resolve to bury deep inside yourself after brushing up against it just once. Rose’s dress swishes around your legs as she clumsily twirls you, the black fabric soaking up the moonlight and the shimmering purple embroidery reflecting it. It fits you almost too well. You’d swear it was made for you, if you didn’t already know Vriska had stolen it, and the shoes, from Rose’s closet.

As Terezi’s song reaches its climax, then softly trails off, the moment is punctuated by completely falling on your ass. Vriska Serket does NOT know how to dance, and she is equally as bad at making you do so.

Terezi’s shrill voice is a stark contrast to the floating melancholy of her music. “You really do smell a lot like your human sister, Dave. >:]” Hearing that makes you bristle for a reason you couldn’t quite articulate if asked to. “It’s a compliment, dum8ass. Rose is hot!”

Again, the bristling. You feel yourself fighting back tears.

“Hey, asshole. I’m not here to gru8sit your feelings. I’m doing you a favor. You look _good_.” You feel that in your head, her thoughts bleeding into yours, the sincerity of her words fighting your feelings. It’s a reminder that your mind isn’t solely your own anymore, and you know it’s not fair to her to let yourself drown in self-loathing if it’s going to wash over her too. So sure, fuck it: you do look good. She grabs your hand and pulls you to your feet, and the part of her in you pulls you out of your denial.

You, Dave Strider, contain multitudes. You’re a comic artist, a musician, a god, sure. There’s plenty of things on the list. Cis isn’t one of them.

\---

In the kind of cosmic coincidence that has you convinced your ultimate purpose in life is to be repeatedly embarrassed in front of everyone you care about, the moment you have that thought coincides exactly with John floating in on the breeze. You’re frozen like a deer in headlights as he looks you over, and you smell confusion on his face, followed by recognition.

“Good to see you, Dave!” There’s a moment of hesitation before he puts his arm around your shoulder, as if he’s not sure if that’s appropriate right now. He does it anyway, and walks you away from the girls, clearly intent on having a tight one-on-one bro down with you. Catching up and all that. Vriska seems happy enough to have some time alone with Terezi, so you figure you’re done dancing for the night.

 

 

#  [VRISKA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886440/chapters/44777938)

 

#  [DAVE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886440/chapters/44776555)


	5. Chapter 5

JOHN: so, uh.  
JOHN: how have things been?  
DAVE: oh you know  
DAVE: same ol same ol  
DAVE: no big changes in my life or  
DAVE: significant personal breakthroughs or anything  
DAVE: just been takin it easy  
JOHN: uh huh.  
JOHN: so, you and vriska...?  
DAVE: oh yeah i guess theres that  
DAVE: yknow itd be easier to stay on top of that kind of stuff if you were like actually around  
JOHN: i wasn’t away that long!  
JOHN: just a few weeks, right?  
DAVE: like a month and a half dude  
DAVE: at least keep in touch  
JOHN: i texted you yesterday. you left me on read.  
DAVE: oh  
JOHN: ...  
DAVE: ...  
JOHN: this feels really awkward.  
DAVE: yeah i dunno its kinda not your fault  
DAVE: but also kinda your fault  
DAVE: just cause everyone else already knows whats going on but youve been off on another one of your globetrotting fuckoff vacations so its like welp time to unpack my weird messy personal shit one more time cause youre still my number one bro on planet earth and im not just gonna leave you floundering in the dark like a stupid asshole  
JOHN: if it helps any, i’m feeling pretty done with that.  
JOHN: i think i’ve seen enough of the world. i’m gonna stick around this time.  
DAVE: good to hear  
DAVE: we missed you man  
JOHN: i missed you too. a lot, honestly.  
DAVE: sounds pretty gay bro  
JOHN: ha.  
JOHN: so...weird messy personal shit?  
DAVE: just gonna rip it off like a bandaid i guess  
DAVE: this is pretty heavy stuff so like brace yourself  
DAVE: youre sitting down but you might wanna stand up just so you can sit down again so youre like really REALLY prepared to hear this shit  
JOHN: consider the hatches battened down.  
JOHN: actually, i’m running a survey of earth C real quick and...yep, it’s statistically proven i’m the most ready of anyone on this planet to hear some earth shattering revelations.  
DAVE: tight  
DAVE: okay so  
DAVE: im having all kinds of hot nasty sex with your gfs gf  
DAVE: aka one marquise spiderbitch  
DAVE: cause terezi cant get it up so her life is an NTR doujin now  
DAVE: which im pretty sure means youre like NTRd once removed  
DAVE: im sorry man  
DAVE: youre two degrees of cucked  
TEREZI: MY BULG3 WORKS JUST F1N3, J4CK4SS!  
TEREZI: 1 C4N PROV3 1T 1F YOU W4NT >;]  
DAVE: EAT MY ASS TZ  
JOHN: geez, she heard that?  
DAVE: nah vriska probably did  
DAVE: okay so jokes aside the actual real shit  
DAVE: me and vriska  
DAVE: its kind of serious but also kind of not  
DAVE: we mostly just fuck a lot and sleep together  
DAVE: but ive been letting her mess with all kinds of shit in my brain and maybe that went a little too far  
DAVE: we accidentally did some wild vulcan mind meld shit and now weve got like a permanent mental link thing going on  
DAVE: which is probably why she overheard that  
JOHN: that sounds...intense?  
JOHN: as much as i love all my friends i don’t think i could deal with having one of you in my head 24/7!  
DAVE: real shit man its tight as hell  
DAVE: 10/10 would recommend  
JOHN: i’ll give it a pass. but i’m glad that lifestyle choice is treating you well!  
JOHN: though honestly, with all of the dumb stuff we get up to that’s a little underwhelming as far as “weird messy personal shit” goes.  
DAVE: so  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: you dont have any other questions or  
JOHN: none that i want to ask without prompting.  
JOHN: you think all i was doing while i was travelling was climb everest or whatever? no way, man.  
JOHN: i’ve been soul searching. learning stuff about people.  
JOHN: would you believe it if i told you, travelling the world was a spiritual journey...to become woke as hell???  
DAVE: lmfao  
JOHN: hehe.  
JOHN: really though, i don’t want to pry. you are my best...bud, of approximately my entire fucking life. if there’s something important to know, i can wait for you to tell me.  
DAVE: aight then ill ask you a question  
DAVE: how do i look  
JOHN: you look--  
JOHN: uh.  
JOHN: you look good?  
DAVE: oh no fuck this  
DAVE: i swear to christ if youre still being a wriggler about your sexuality  
DAVE: im gonna fuckin  
DAVE: 8r8k something  
JOHN: that’s not what i--  
DAVE: TOO LATE KID youre fucking cancelled  
DAVE: youve had your woke card for all of 5 seconds and guess what that shit is REVOKED  
JOHN: i was gonna say you look like rose, but i thought that would be a weird compliment so i said something else!  
DAVE: ahahaha  
DAVE: okay well thats hilarious yes that would be weird  
DAVE: imagine how weird it would be if three people in a row said it to your face during a really vulnerable moment  
JOHN: yeah, i bet that would be really fucking weird! glad that’s never happened to me.  
DAVE: i really look good though  
DAVE: like youre not just sayin that right  
JOHN: duh?  
DAVE: think im gonna need that validation every now and then  
DAVE: i guess im also kind of hashtag unwoke if my big gender breakthrough had to come from crossing some dumb meaningless clothing gender binary but fuck it thats how it goes  
DAVE: i guess ill just follow davepetas lead fur now and see where that takes me  
DAVE: so they/them from now on  
JOHN: gotcha.

  


 


	6. Chapter 6

TEREZI: VR1SK4 H4S 4NYON3 3V3R TOLD YOU YOUR3 4 T3RR1BL3 D4NC3R  
VRISKA: I’ve never danced with anyone else 8efore, so........no?  
TEREZI: 1 C4N T3LL  
VRISKA: Ha.

When you look at her, you still can’t believe this is real. It feels like an invisible force has been pushing you apart for years and this--just being together, just _existing_ \--is your life’s greatest act of defiance against the forces of causality. Like paradox space itself has decided the two of you are meant to suffer, and you decided otherwise.

Sitting by her side, shoulder to shoulder on the ground, you brush her hair aside to look at her eyes. What you did to her. It’s strange to even think of it that way; it’s been so long, her eyes are just...part of who she is. A beautiful part of her. She leans in and licks your face, dragging her tongue up your jaw. She’s about to start licking your eyeball, an unsanitary display of affection you don’t plan to stop, except...

VRISKA: Hold on.  
VRISKA: They’re talking a8out us.  
TEREZI: WH4T 4R3 TH3Y S4Y1NG  
VRISKA: Dave just said you can’t get it up. Plus a 8unch of other vulgar shit.  
TEREZI: OH FUCK TH4T

She sounds angry, but she’s grinning when she stands up and yells.

TEREZI: MY BULG3 WORKS JUST F1N3, J4CK4SS!  
TEREZI: 1 C4N PROV3 1T 1F YOU W4NT >;]  
DAVE: EAT MY ASS TZ

She falls back down next to you, laughing, while you run some mental calculations, wondering when you should seriously ask if she wants to join the two of you for a mindmelting sexual experience.

When you open your mouth to speak, you find yourself surprised at what you decide to say instead of what you’re thinking.

VRISKA: Am I doing okay?  
TEREZI: >:?  
VRISKA: Like...is this fine?  
VRISKA: Doing nothing? Fucking my friends, dancing, talking shit, just hanging out?  
VRISKA: It feels weird.  
VRISKA: I spent so much of my life assuming I was either gonna 8e someone important or die a no8ody 8efore I made it off-planet........  
VRISKA: I got to 8e someone important, sure! I got to 8e the _most_ important, in fact. 8ut what now?  
VRISKA: Am I _still_ someone important? Am I w8sting time I could 8e spending doing...  
VRISKA: Something else incredi8le, I guess?  
VRISKA: I’m having fun, 8ut I don’t know if I can get used to the idea that having fun is something I can do without it 8eing a 8ig deal.  
VRISKA: Does the way I choose to spend my time even matter........?  
TEREZI: YOUR3 R4MBL1NG TO YOURS3LF  
VRISKA: Shit, am I?  
VRISKA: Guess I’m picking up Strider’s ha8its.  
TEREZI: 1M NOT COMPL41N1NG!  
TEREZI: TURNS OUT H1S(?) QU1RKS 4R3 4T L34ST TW1C3 4S 3ND34R1NG ON YOU >:]  
VRISKA: Good to know I haven’t ruined my flawless personality 8y letting them in my head.  
TEREZI: 1F YOU W4NT MY OP1N1ON...  
VRISKA: I do!!!!!!!!  
TEREZI: 1 DONT KNOW 1F YOU W3R3 3V3R 4CTU4LLY TH4T 1MPORT4NT 1N TH3 GR4ND, WORLD-CH4NG1NG S3NS3  
TEREZI: NOT 4NY MOR3 1MPORT4NT TH4N 4NYON3 3LS3 W1TH 4 ROL3 P4R4DOX SP4C3 D3C1D3D TH3Y H4D TO PL4Y 4NYW4Y  
TEREZI: W3 PROB4BLY COULD H4V3 WON OUR F1GHTS W1THOUT YOUR PL4NS  
TEREZI: 4ND 1 B3T TH3 F1GHT TO T4K3 DOWN LORD 3NGL1SH COULD H4V3 WORK3D OUT W1THOUT YOU  
VRISKA: ........  
TEREZI: BUT TH4TS NOT TH3 ONLY K1ND OF 1MPORT4NT  
TEREZI: 1F YOU G3T C4UGHT UP TH1NK1NG 4BOUT TH1NGS ON TH4T SC4L3 TOO MUCH 1 DONT KNOW 1F YOU C4N 3V3R B3 H4PPY  
TEREZI: WH4TS TH3 PO1NT OF S4V1NG TH3 WORLD 1F YOUR3 NOT GO1NG TO 3NJOY L1V1NG 1N 1T?  
TEREZI: JUST TH1NK 4BOUT 1T 1N T3RMS OF WH4T YOUR3 D34L1NG W1TH 3V3RY D4Y NOW  
TEREZI: YOUR3 1MPORT4NT TO US  
TEREZI: 1T WOULDNT B3 TH3 S4M3 W1THOUT YOU H3R3  
TEREZI: W1NN1NG WOULDNT F33L WORTH 1T  
TEREZI: 1N F4CT, YOU W3R3 1MPORT4NT 3NOUGH 1 R3WROT3 R34L1TY JUST TO H4V3 YOU B4CK >:]  
TEREZI: WH3N YOU TH1NK 4BOUT 1T TH4T W4Y...  
TEREZI: 1N MY OP1N1ON, WH1CH 1S TH3 ONLY OP1N1ON 1 C4R3 4BOUT...  
TEREZI: 1 TH1NK TH3 TRUTH 1S YOU _4R3_ TH3 MOST 1MPORT4NT P3RSON 1N 4LL OF P4R4DOX SP4CE  
TEREZI: <3  
VRISKA: Holy shit?  
VRISKA: That’s........wow.  
TEREZI: 4R3 YOU CRY1NG???  
VRISKA: No, I’m,  
VRISKA: Uh. I’m happy, 8ut,  
VRISKA: I kind of want to 8r8k something.  
VRISKA: Is that weird?  
TEREZI: MAYB3  
TEREZI: BUT W3 C4N 1F YOU W4NT TO  
TEREZI: 1M NOT TOO 4TT4CHED TO TH3 H4RPS1CHORD  
VRISKA: For what it’s worth, I think you’re wrong.  
VRISKA: I think _you’re_ the most important person in all of paradox space. On a personal level _and_ a cosmic level.  
VRISKA: Your decision to 8ring me 8ack is what fixed that timeline, right? You made a choice that saved everyone.  
VRISKA: Well........who fucking knows. May8e Eg8ert could’ve solved it all without us.  
VRISKA: More than that though, there’s no8ody else in the world that matters more to me than you do.  
VRISKA: It’s like you said; winning wouldn’t be worth it without you.  
TEREZI: SO WH4T YOUR3 S4Y1NG 1S...  
TEREZI: B4S1C4LLY 3X4CTLY WH4T 1 JUST S41D TO YOU, BUT YOU TH1NK YOUR OP1N1ON M4TT3RS MORE?  
VRISKA: Yep!  
TEREZI: H4H4H4  
TEREZI: YOU 4SSHOL3  
TEREZI: 1 LOV3 YOU  
VRISKA: Love you too, shithead. <33333333


End file.
